


Pet cat (and bird)

by naps_and_coffee



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22963504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naps_and_coffee/pseuds/naps_and_coffee
Summary: Sabo always wants a pet cat. Koala is not so sure.
Relationships: Koala & Sabo (One Piece), Rob Lucci/Sabo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Pet cat (and bird)

**Author's Note:**

> Another rare pair. Wth am I doing? xD

“What’s so special about him?”

Sabo chuckles, “Really?”

Questioning eyes persist.

Sabo closes his eyes, smiling, “Everything.”

_Because he will mind if I say he is beautiful._

_Black and red, mixing with the wind and the lick of ocean's waves._

_Why do every black and red things look so appealing to him?_

“I always want a pet cat, you know?”

“And he is a pet cat to you?”

“Isn’t he? Cute pet cat, with the addition of pet bird. I always want a pet bird too.”

Roll-eyes.

“He’ll eat you raw, and maul you bloody.”

Sabo lifts his brows, surprised at Koala’s dubious word of choice. He smirks. “Well, maybe I want that?”

Koala looks at him as if he just grows a second head, before realizing the context Sabo replies her with. She looks at him horrifiedly.

“Ugh, Sabo! Gross!”

Sabo laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> So Sabo and Lucci met several times in canon, and some people decided to draw them together? Also Lucci is very pretty, you gotta admit that xD  
> .  
> Thank you for reading ^^  
> .  
> Update: not really.. just wanna put link for this awesome art ^^ they're just way too cuteee (for sexy reason 😅)
> 
> https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/76641156


End file.
